


A Husband to Come Home To

by Huntchaser



Series: NCIS oneshots [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, written after seeing the 13x03 preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntchaser/pseuds/Huntchaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They glide around each other, awkward like teenagers on a first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Husband to Come Home To

He wasn’t sure what compelled him to call her sweetheart. Maybe it was the small flutter in his chest when he saw her walk up to their ‘house’. Maybe it was the fact that they were 'married’. The next thing he knew he was leaned over giving her a kiss. He felt like a kid again. First kiss with butterflies in the belly and a blushing red face.   

She isn’t sure what made her happy to find herself in his arms after a long day. Maybe it was because she and Jake had lacked that more and more as of recently. His body spooned around hers in their bed. Something felt different about being here with him in this moment. Something she couldn’t quite put her finger on.   

They wake up at oh-six-thirty the next day. They glide around each other, awkward like teenagers on a first date. He makes eggs (scrambled) and toast (sourdough) for breakfast. He makes them coffee (hers black with more sugar than coffee and his with a little bit of half and half) and sets them on the table. He lets out the dog (his, named after their boss) and sits down with his 'wife’. They barely speak, smiling at each other when they catch each other looking.   

When he walks outside to see her off to 'work’, he does it again. He kisses her for all to see. Something (again he doesn’t know what) made him do it. He sees her blush and she places an extra kiss on his cheek.   

As she drives off to 'work’ she thinks about him. She knew deep down she loved him, but pushed it aside. Something to keep her going through the day. A husband to return home to.


End file.
